Of Lost Memories and Love
by rose-gardens-filled-with-thorn
Summary: He regained his composure. "This is Percy Jackson" Hazel said. "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto." "Hi." He said, reaching out his hand. "I'm Nico Di Angelo." OR the Percy meeting Nico scene in Son Of Neptune from Nico's point of view


**Hey guys. Okay, I know I said I was on indefinite Hiatus but this story has been nagging at the back of my mind since forever. Also, I will probably continue my indefinite hiatus after this story. *Smiles sheepishly*. And if you have read all my stories, then you should know that I'll be stopping Daughter of Wisdom in one more chapter. Longer, more detailed explanation will be put up over there soon.**

 **SO, on with the story.**

 **You know the disclaimer**

Nico didn't expect it, to say the least.

It felt like a truck ran over him, to say the most.

The day was a pretty normal one, to say for Nico. Of course his life was nothing but abnormal. Annabeth continued getting all the force of Camp Half Blood to find Percy. Camp Jupiter did the same for Jason. And Nico felt like he was going to burst with the news of where Jason was. He knew where he had gone, it was in place he found home, even if it was for a week.

Jason had declared that Percy must be at Camp Jupiter. An exchange programme, he called it. But there was just one teensy little problem- Percy wasn't there. Almost eight months had passed since Jason had arrived and there was still no sign of Percy. Nico visited Camp Jupiter frequently, ears out for any news of a son of Neptune arriving there, but no.

Nico didn't understand why he was so obsessed. He didn't have a crush on Percy anymore, he reasoned. _Maybe you do,_ His brain told him _maybe you're just trying to convince yourself you don't._ That's stupid. I don't want to. There are lots more people out there for me. Besides he has Annabeth. And they are meant for each other.

His brain felt like it was going to blast. He needed a break. So he decided to go and talk to his sister.

He had found Hazel in the underworld. Daughter of the same God as him, she felt like a sister to him. He had bought her back above ground and to Camp Jupiter.

He waited in his father's shrine. Hazel would eventually come over there. He knew that.

Thunder rumbled. Red Lightning struck the sky. Nico growled. Octavian was busy, doing his magic voodoo, to find where Jason was. If he did that one more time, Nico was going to lose his patience and storm up to Reyna and tell her about Camp Half Blood. It was getting on his nerves. He was positive that that wasn't to find Jason, but for some stuff for Octavian himself, such as, maybe making prayers to become praetor.

The Thunder stopped. Nico could tell Octavian was having a conversation with someone, probably another Venus kid who had a crush on Jason and was hell-bent on finding him.

Soon, he could make out two figures coming down the hill. One was marching and the other was struggling to keep up. As they got closer he could make out the golden brown curls of his sister. She was accompanied by a guy with black hair who looked eerily familiar though Nico couldn't place it. They appeared to be in conversation, or rather Hazel venting out everything at the poor other guy.

As they got even closer, Nico could make out more details. His heart stopped and he caught his breath. He knew he should have prepared for it, but it still came as a sort of shock. He prayed he was mistaken, but there were no denying not recognising those sea-green eyes.

"Hey" Hazel shouted when she was within earshot. "I've bought a friend."

Nico was positive he lost his Wh0-is-this look when he saw him. Seeing him here so close, it just made the fact that he was here harden.

He regained his composure.

"This is Percy Jackson" Hazel said. "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto."

"Hi." Nico said, reaching out his hand. "I'm Nico Di Angelo."

They shook hands and studied each other warily. He didn't look very different. Same messy raven black hair, same sea green eyes, same Percy-smirk, only he looked clueless of why he was here. Nico guessed that he had his memory erased as well.

Seeing him here, Nico felt a rush of emotions. He fought the urge to rush to Annabeth and tell her he had found Percy. His emotional part told him not to. Why not forget Annabeth. Percy has forgotten her. He could fall in Love with him all over again, and maybe Percy could return the feeling. They could start a whole new life together, in New Rome….

Shut up, he told himself.

Percy studied him, like he was trying to figure out who he was, like he had seen him before. Nico hoped to Hades, that Percy's memories don't come rushing back seeing Nico.

"I know you." He said finally.

Nico raised an eyebrow like he had no clue of Percy. "Do you?" He asked and turned to Hazel like he wanted an explanation.

"He…lost his memory." Hazel explained. _Thought so_ his brain said. She told him what happened at the gates. Nico fought the urge to smile. The way Hazel said it, admiring him for his bravery, saying how courageous it was, Nico wanted to burst out laughing. Percy has faced much worse than that. He defeated a Minotaur when he was eleven. He fought Atlas, and Kronos.

"So Nico," Hazel ended. "We thought, you know you travel all over, maybe you've met Percy, or demigods like him before."

Nico's expression turned dark. Met Percy? He wanted to say. Of course he had, he had a crush on Percy. Not for the first time, Nico cursed his dad for bringing him here, keeping these secrets would one day burst out of him.

"The story about Gaia's army?" Nico asked instead, changing the topic. "You warned Reyna?"

Hazel nodded.

"Who's Gaia anyway?" Percy asked, and all of a sudden Nico had a vision of Annabeth laughing as Percy asked her another stupid question. It was one of Percy's Seaweed Brain moments.

"She's the Earth Goddess." Nico said, trying to fight of a smile as the vision came back to haunt him. "The oldest goddess of all. She's in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children."

"So…"Percy said, trying to piece all of it together. "Mother Earth is evil?" He asked.

Nico fought back a smile again. He turned grave. "Very. She convinced her Son, the Titan Kronos – I mean Saturn to kill his dad Uranus. He and the Titans ruled for the longest time, before the Gods took over."

"The story seems familiar." Percy said. "But I don't recall the Gaia part."

Nico shrugged. "She got mad when the gods took over. She took a new husband, Tartarus, and gave birth to the giants. They tried to destroy Olympus. It didn't work, at least the first time."

"The first time?" Percy repeated.

"Last Summer, Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second titan war. The Romans at Camp Jupiter stormed his headquarters on Mount Othrys in the bay and destroyed the throne. Saturn disappeared." Nico hesitated watching Percy's face. He didn't want any of his memories to come back right now. _You helped defeat Kronos_ , he wanted to add. The Irony of it – A kid explaining to _The Hero of Olympus_ of how he became one.

"Um anyway, Saturn probably faded back to the abyss. We all thought the war was over. Now it looks like, the titans defeat stirred up Gaia. She's starting to wake. I've heard reports of giants being reborn. If they meant to challenge the gods again, they'll start with the demigods…."

"You've told Reyna this?" Percy interrupted.

"Of course." Nico tensed up. "The romans don't trust me. That's why. I think they'd listen to you. Children of Pluto, no offense, but they're even worse than children of Neptune. We're bad luck."

"They let Hazel in." Percy noted.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Percy" Hazel said. "Look, the giants aren't the worst problem. Even….even Gaia isn't the worst problem. What you noticed about the gorgons, they wouldn't die. That's _our problem._ Nico and I, we think what's happening is, Death…"

She was interrupted by frank who came running down the hill and Nico was never more pleased to see him.

"Hey Nico." He said.

"Frank." Nico smiled in greeting.

Frank turned to Percy. "Reyna sent me to get you. Did Octavian accept you?"

"He slaughtered my teddy." Percy said and Nico smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Frank smiled brightly. "The augury. Yeah, teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy. But you're in! Come on. We need to get you cleaned up before evening muster."

"Yeah." Said Hazel. "We'd better…."

"Frank, why don't you take Percy and show him the camp. My sister and I need to talk." Nico interrupted. Hazel turned a little pale

Percy looked at Nico one last time. "I'd like to talk to you. About where I've seen you before." And Nico went on full alert mode. He couldn't have that happening.

"Sure." Said Nico trying to postpone the talk. "We'll talk later. I'm staying overnight." He made that up. Now he would have to.

"You are?" Hazel blurted.

Nico nodded, his eyes still on Percy. "Go on Percy, Settle in."

Nico watched Percy's outline get smaller and smaller as he went. Nico sighed. He should get an Oscar, he told himself.

 **Okay, I know it was sort of short. But don't blame me. That's all Rick wrote for the scene. Review telling me how it was. If I get enough reviews I might even do another scene from Nico's point of view.**

 **Your fellow demigod,**

 **DaughterOfAthena64**


End file.
